The Wrath of a Demon
by thegreatblsama
Summary: Sesshoumaru has been acting very stange lately. He's suddenly began to feel the urge to kill. What happens when he can't control this, and begins killing every human he sees? COMPLETED!
1. Stars

BL: Hiya!!  
  
Inuyasha: Holy crap, not her.  
  
BL: yes me! *looks around* hey, where's your much much much much much much much much hotter brother?  
  
Inuyasha: how the hell should I know?  
  
Miroku: *walks in* hey guys. *goes over to BL*  
  
BL: *takes out the Frying Pan of Doom (for all DBZ fans)* touch me, and you will be rewarded with a severe headache.  
  
Miroku: ummm, okay. *backs off, unwillingly*  
  
BL: anyway, this is going to be my first Inuyasha fic!! Coolies!!  
  
Inuyasha: *looking at her* "Coolies"?  
  
BL: yep!! ^__^ Well, anyway, this fic is going to be based on Sesshoumaru! Yay!!  
  
Inuyasha: why him?  
  
BL: cuz he's better! Oh but you'll be a big part of it too ya know.  
  
Inuyasha: okay  
  
BL: I'm going to try and make it sort of sad, but I don't know if I'll be able to do that, so please bear with me.  
  
Miroku: *scooting over to BL*  
  
BL: *hits Miroku over the head with the Frying Pan of Doom*  
  
Miroku: X__X  
  
BL: Inu, please do the disclaimer.  
  
Inuyasha: fine, only if you call me by my full name from now on.  
  
BL: *sighs* Inuyasha, please do the disclaimer.  
  
Inuyasha: fine. Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own Inuyasha.  
  
BL: thank you. Now on with the fic!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wrath of a Demon  
  
Chapter 1-Stars  
  
Sesshoumaru sat beneath a tree, staring at the stars in the sky. It was said that each star represented one human's life. When a human died, a star disappeared, and when one was born, one more star would shine in the sky.  
  
He sat there, watching Rin while she was sleeping peacefully. Honestly, he wasn't feeling himself lately. Something was defiantly wrong with him, but he didn't know what it was exactly. Every time he looked at Rin, he felt this sudden urge to kill her. But, he felt like this, anytime he saw a human now.  
  
Sesshoumaru was always able to control his feeling for humans. How he hated and despised them. He didn't go killing them for the heck of it. All he wanted was to kill Inuyasha, his younger half-brother, and a disgrace to their family.  
  
Then, while thinking of Inuyasha, he suddenly wondered if Inuyasha had maybe, a half of a star, since he was half-human. Sesshoumaru then laughed a little. What did he care?  
  
He glanced over at Rin again. A little voice inside his head told him to kill her, just like it had did earlier. 'There it is again.' He thought to himself. Soon, this voice became louder and louder. He suddenly had the thirst for her blood. He began to walk towards the young human girl. His claws were soon positioned at the little girl's throat.  
  
'What am I doing?' Sesshoumaru soon regained his composure. He stared at Rin. There was no way he could kill her, but why was he just about to? Nothing made sense. He was always able to control his hatred for humans, but something was wrong.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru turned around when he heard Jaken, his faithful demon servant. "Are you okay? You've been acting very strangely lately." Sesshoumaru responded to Jaken. "I need to be alone for a while. Please do not follow me, and make sure Rin doesn't come within a mile of me until I come back." Jaken was shocked at what his lord just said. "But Lord Sesshoumaru, there's no way that Rin and I could survive." Sesshoumaru didn't look at him. "Then just stay here."  
  
Jaken watched as Sesshoumaru walked into the darkness. This was all very strange. Something was wrong, and it had something to do with Rin. Jaken looked at the sleeping girl and noticed something on her neck. He went closer to her and observed what it was. His eyes widened when he saw claw marks and some dried blood that once dripped down her neck. 'The only person that could have done this was Lord Sesshoumaru.' He then understood why Sesshoumaru wanted to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through the forest. He didn't understand anything. Why did he suddenly get these urges to kill? He then saw smoke and picked up the scent of humans. The voice inside his head came again. However, now it was much louder than before, and took control over his mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru clutched at his head, trying to resist the voice. But he couldn't. Suddenly, his fangs and claws grew longer, and became sharper. His golden eyes were replaced with cold blue ones, and his voice became deeper, and more sinister. He smirked. Speaking to no one in particular, he said, "Before I die, the sky will just be a dark hole, with no stars to brighten it." He then ran to where the smoke was.  
  
Screams were heard for less than five minutes. Sesshoumaru emerged from the darkness from whence he was, covered in blood. His once beautiful white hair was now designed with crimson blood. He still wore the same smirk that he had before he killed those humans. Then, he looked up into the sky and smiled even more, as five stars disappeared from the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: well that was sure..interesting.  
  
Inuyasha: you are crazy.  
  
BL: I know!  
  
Miroku: *conscious* well, please review. Flames will be used to burn Kikyo.  
  
BL: that's right!! Remember, the more reviews that come in, the sooner I'll update!! Bye! ^__^ 


	2. Old Enemies Become New Friends

BL: hey! I would like to thank all of the people that reviewed!! You're so good to me!  
  
Sesshoumaru: yes, and to answer your question 'k ( )' there will be killing scenes.  
  
BL: Plenty actually.  
  
Sesshoumaru: well, keep checking every once and a while for updates please.  
  
BL: like today's update! Yay! ^__^ Happiness!! *Hugs Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *laughs* okay, who gave you the sugar?  
  
BL: *releases him* ummm, I founded it.  
  
Sesshoumaru: uh...how much exactly?  
  
BL: around 10 pounds. *sees pot and puts it over her head* where did everybody go? *runs into a wall* AHHHHH, THE KILLER MOVING OBJECTS ARE ATTACKING *runs around frantically*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *big sweatdrop* -__-``````  
  
BL: Sesshy! You gotz to do the disclaimer!  
  
Sesshoumaru: fine. Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own Inuyasha.  
  
BL: thankees! I wuv you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wrath of a Demon  
  
Chapter 2 - Old Enemies Become New Friends  
  
"Master Jaken, where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked when she had awoken from her deep slumber. Jaken remained silent. He didn't want to tell her the truth, why he had left. She became annoyed. "You is hiding something from Rin! Tell Rin now!" Still, he remained silent. "Well, if you aren't going to tell Rin, she'll go find out for herself!" With that, the small girl ran off, but in the opposite way Sesshoumaru had went. Jaken, not knowing where the orphan was going, followed hastily.  
  
Rin stopped when she saw Jaken running after her. "You followed Rin? Rin is surprised. Well, if you're going to come with Rin, you'll have to keep up with her." After these words, she then again took off. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Where are you?" She yelled out into the nothingness. Then, she heard voices behind some bushes. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Is that you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I kinda feel bad that we left Shippo with Kaede (I think that's how it's spelt, please correct me if I'm wrong), he seemed to really want to come along." Kagome said to the three walking alongside of her. "Yes well, as you know, Shippo was badly injured in that fight, he's not even fully healed yet, there's no way he could have come along with us." Miroku explained to her. He also felt a little bad, Shippo had put up quite a fuss when they told him that he wasn't going with them. Sighing, he continued walking. "Hey, you guys hear that?" Inuyasha stopped. His sensitive ears had picked up a sound, and there was a scent of someone nearby. It smelt like a human, and the scent was familiar. He looked to a bunch of bushes. Slowly, he crept over there and peeked in, to see the face of a little girl. Kagome was right behind him. "Hey there." The girl walked towards them and was soon right in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, aren't you that little girl that Sesshoumaru travels with?" Rin didn't seem to have heard Kagome's voice. Instead, she stared right at Inuyasha. Soon, she spoke. "Hey I know you! You're Lord Sesshoumaru's annoying little brother, whom he thinks is a disgrace to their family and should die a horrible, horrible death." Inuyasha's eye twitched. "You should really get that eye fixed too." The little human gave him a cheesy smile. He glared at her and looked as it he was going to kill her when he reached over to grab her."  
  
"Sit!" Inuyasha fell face down into the ground, creating a small crater. Rin laughed a little. "She's only a little girl Inuyasha." Kagome scolded him. "Yeah, a little girl that hangs around Sesshoumaru too much." Kagome glared at him after he made this comment. Sango then spoke. "Where is Sesshoumaru anyway?" Rin's smile faded. "Well, I'm looking for him, Master Jaken won't tell me where he went." Once she said this, Jaken stepped out from the bushes, panting. Inuyasha picked him up. "Say you don't have any idea where my dear brother is, do you?" Jaken struggled to get free. "I'm not telling you anything! Lord Sesshoumaru would be most displeased!" Rin looked up at Jaken. "Please Master Jaken, these people are nice. Rin wants to know where Lord Sesshoumaru went." Inuyasha then put Jaken down.  
  
After a few tries, they finally got Jaken to talk. All he told them was in what direction Sesshoumaru had gone. They set off in that direction, Rin hand-in-hand with Kagome, skipping along happily. However, Jaken didn't come along. He wanted to obey the orders that his Lord had given him, and that was not to follow him. But he forgot the other order, and that was to take care of Rin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon, it started to get dark. Before they knew it, the stars were shining. Kagome stared into the sky. "Doesn't it look like there are less stars in the sky then there were last night?" The others stopped and looked up as well. "Yes, you're right." Sango exclaimed. Miroku explained to them when they started walking again. "Well, it is said that each star represents a human life. When a human dies, their star fades, and when one is born, a new star comes to life." Sango looked into the sky again. "But, doesn't that mean that people died last night?" Miroku looked at her. "I guess so." Inuyasha then picked up another scent. "They didn't just die, they were killed, I smell human blood." He ran towards some trees and walked past them and even he was disturbed with what he saw.  
  
The sight was even too much for Sango to take. Once she saw it was, she was struck with horror and ran back behind the trees. Kagome also saw what the scene was, and was able to quickly turn around and prevent Rin from seeing it.  
  
There were five slain humans, but it looked as if they were tortured before they died. One of them had their arms ripped off and a slash going right across his neck. Another one's entire stomach was slashed open, along with their legs. The third, had their head cut off, with the body sliced into 4 pieces. The fourth human had their head bashed in, but not before they were also torn apart. The final one was the one that sickened Miroku and Inuyasha the most. Not because it was gruesome, but because it was a child, no older that eight or nine years old. They seemed to have many scratches upon their body and their neck was sliced open.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha discussed this while the others slept, farther away from the killing scene. "Inuyasha did you smell any type of demon upon those people?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah....I smelt Sesshoumaru, but it was a little different. It seemed..... darker, more evil."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking along when he heard someone behind him. The scent was that of another demon. He turned around and saw the wolf demon, Koga glaring at him with hate burned in his eyes. "You killed them all. Every single one of them, that entire village. You slaughtered them." Sesshoumaru looked at him, very confused. "What are you talking about?" Koga yelled. "Don't play dumb with me dog breath! You killed all those humans living in that village!" Ever since Koga had met Kagome, he was much more respectful towards the humans. After seeing what Sesshoumaru had done to them, he couldn't help but be outraged.  
  
Sesshoumaru then picked up the scent of more humans nearby. The voice returned and once again took hold over him. Koga watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes turned to an icy blue and heard his newer, deeper, more sinister voice. "You protect these worthless beings? Well, then you deserve to die as much as they do." With that, Sesshoumaru lunged at Koga, and Koga fought back, and they began a battle to the death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: Cliffhanger!! Yeah!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: oh joy.  
  
BL: yep, I can't tell y'all what's gonna happen, you'll have to wait for the next chappy.  
  
Sesshoumaru: but, while you're waiting, you can....  
  
BL: REVIEW!! *waves* c ya! 


	3. The Fall of the Wolf Demon

BL: hiya everyone! Sorry for the delay.  
  
Kagome: yeah, oh and didn't you have something to talk about?  
  
BL: oh that! Yes, I failed to mention in the earlier chapters that there WILL be character death in this fic, and it's a major character. Oh and for all the Inuyasha lovers, it's not Inuyasha, even though I was thinking about it. Sorry all Inuyasha haters, trust me, I'm one too.  
  
Inuyasha lovers: yay! ^__^  
  
Inuyasha haters: damn... __  
  
Inuyasha: *comes in* hey!  
  
Inuyasha lovers: INU! ^__^ *start chasing him*  
  
Inuyasha haters: must..kill... *take out random pointy objects and chase him with them*  
  
BL: okay, since I don't care about him, Kagome, you can do the disclaimer.  
  
Kagome: no prob. Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own Inuyasha.  
  
BL: thanks! On with the fic! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wrath of a Demon  
  
Chapter 3 - The Fall of the Wolf Demon  
  
Sesshoumaru lunged at Koga, who was a little surprised with his sudden change in attitude. However, he was able to get out of the way in time only to receive a little scratch across his cheek. Koga figured that he had the advantage, due to the two jewel shards he had in his legs, gave him an extra burst of speed. But what he didn't know, was that Sesshoumaru's strength, speed, and defense all increased when he went through that transformation.  
  
Koga then charged at Sesshoumaru, aiming his claws at the dog demon's throat. He figured that Sesshoumaru would either move to the left, right, up, or charge at him. Well, he was right that Sesshoumaru charged at him, but he didn't know about Sesshoumaru's now improved speed. So, he saw Sesshoumaru start charging, but then it seemed as though he disappeared, which made Koga stop running.  
  
"Behind you." This statement made Koga whip around and was standing face to face with the dog demon. Sesshoumaru picked him up by the neck, his long claws digging into Koga's skin, causing crimson blood to drip down his fingers. He then threw Koga into five trees, and quickly charged after him.  
  
Koga didn't know what was coming next. He saw Sesshoumaru come at him again, and suddenly, he felt an immense of pain coming from his two legs. He saw blood all over Sesshoumaru, and noticed that he held the two jewel shards in each of his hands. He heard him say, "False strength. Only for the weak. I have no use for these." With that Sesshoumaru threw the two jewel shards far away from the battle.  
  
Koga attempted to stand, but both of his legs were slashed open and blood still poured out of them. He collapsed back to the ground. His vision started to get blurry, and he saw Sesshoumaru stand above him. He knew that he was going to die. He never gave up in a fight, at least until now. Sesshoumaru smirked and laughed. He positioned his claws at the wolf demon's heart.  
  
But then, the sun awoke from its slumber and showed itself to the world again, telling people that it was dawn. Sesshoumaru's smirk disappeared and he looked back at Koga, who saw his eyes flash gold, the color they once were. "You got lucky." With that Sesshoumaru ran into the trees, and Koga was left there confused, before he fell unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome fluttered her eyes open to a sleeping girl beside her. She yawned and stood up to see that everyone else was already awake. "Hey." Inuyasha looked at her. "We gotta get going now. So carry the damn girl, or wake her up." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll carry her, there's no need to be nasty about it." She picked up the girl gently, but that didn't stop Rin from waking up. "Hi!" Kagome smiled at Rin, who jumped out of her arms. "Rin can walk by herself."  
  
They were all walking along when Miroku said, "We're low on supplies, we should stop at the next village to get some." Sango nodded as Kilala (I believe that's how you spell it) rested on her shoulder. They then came to a clearing and sighted the village, but they were not so happy to see it.  
  
Everyone was killed. Blood decorated the ground, houses, everything. It was sickening. Kagome walked next to Inuyasha. "Who could have done this?" Inuyasha was even more sickened by the scent he smelt upon the blood and villagers. It was the same when they saw the other humans in the woods. "Sesshoumaru..."  
  
Sango walked into the woods up ahead. "Kagome! Come here!" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku all ran to where Sango was, with Rin following closely behind. When they entered, they saw Koga, unconscious, bleeding uncontrollably, on the ground. Kagome rushed to his side. "We have to get him to Kaede! Now!" Kilala, now awake, jumped off of Sango shoulder and transformed. With the help of Miroku, Kagome put Koga on Kilala and then got on herself. Sango also jumped on the back of Kilala. "You two go! Inuyasha and I will be right behind you!" Sango nodded and Kilala took off into the air. Inuyasha and Miroku started running back to Kaede on foot.  
  
"Inuyasha? Was that also Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, but it still doesn't smell exactly like him. Something is defiantly wrong with him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: so, I hope ya all liked it! I did!  
  
Koga: I didn't!  
  
BL: yeah, well, deal with it! Oh, and don't worry, Koga's not the one who dies!  
  
Koga: I'm not?  
  
BL: nope.  
  
Koga: YES! ^__^  
  
BL: yeah, well, I hope I have a new chappy up soon. Please Review!! ^__^ 


	4. Discussions

BL: hi ya all! Look, I'm really, really, really, sorry for the lack of updating. I have tons of homework to do, and I had a major league writer's block.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Aren't you grounded too?  
  
BL: yeah.  
  
Rin: why?  
  
BL: because I wouldn't eat the spaghetti. Isn't that so stupid? The fact that I'm not supposed to go online, and can't play my PS2, all over some stupid spaghetti!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Isn't that the stuff that's all stringy?  
  
BL: yep. I hate it.  
  
Rin: Well, then Rin wants to know why BL was forced to eat it.  
  
BL: I dunno. It's not like I'm following the damn thing anyway.  
  
Sesshoumaru: well that explains everything.  
  
BL: yep. So, Rin, wanna do the disclaimer?  
  
Rin: Okay!!! Rin is telling all of the readers that Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own Inuyasha. If BL did, she would be very, very rich.  
  
BL: that I would. Now, on with the fic!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wrath of a Demon  
  
Chapter 4 - Discussions  
  
When Inuyasha and Miroku reached Kaede's hut, she was already tending to Koga's injuries and Kagome was sitting right beside him. This made Inuyasha very uncomfortable, but he always felt like that when she was around the wolf demon. Sango was playing with Rin and Shippo, who was very happy that they returned, but was also confused as to why Rin was now traveling with them. Sango told him that she would explain later and left it at that.  
  
Miroku had been silent since they had reached their destination, and seemed to be deep in thought. Inuyasha, as well, was also not very open to discussion to anyone. He was trying to figure out why Sesshoumaru would do this and what happened to him. He knew that something was definitely wrong with his brother. It's not like he cared about what happened to the older dog demon, it's just that he was confused and was worried for all other people that Sesshoumaru would encounter.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku approached the half human, who looked up to him. "Yeah, what is it?" Miroku sighed, "I've come to the conclusion that Sesshoumaru is going through some sort of transformation." Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I've realized that as well. It's sort of like when I go through the transformation when my blood becomes that of a full demon's. Only..unlike me, Sesshoumaru doesn't kill everything he sees, he only kills humans." Miroku looked towards Koga. "But Inuyasha, why would he attack Koga then?" Inuyasha scowled. "How the hell should I know?" Miroku let out a deep sigh and walked away.  
  
Kaede came out and told Kagome that Koga's wounds were very serious, but he would be able to recover. Kagome seemed relieved with this, and headed over to Inuyasha, who didn't see her coming. "Hey," she said with a fake smile. He looked at her and didn't respond. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but she insisted on conversation. "Umm, well, Kaede said that Koga should recover, and, well, I was wondering, what do you think caused Sesshoumaru to do this?"  
  
This was the subject that Inuyasha least wanted to talk about, and to his relief, Miroku came back and answered for him. "Well, we both figured that Sesshoumaru is undergoing some transformation, like Inuyasha does when he turns full demon." Kagome thought for a second. "Yes, but why would he suddenly start going through this transformation?" Miroku turned his head. "We're still trying to figure that out."  
  
Kaede had overheard their entire conversation, and walked towards the trio. "Well, maybe it has something to do with Sesshoumaru's past." They all turned to her. "Just a thought," she stated before she walked back into her hut. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, but didn't say anything.  
  
"That might be it," Kagome stated, wanting to discuss this situation. "So you know, Koga became conscious again, and he told me that Sesshoumaru was going to kill him, when dawn came, he suddenly freaked out and left. I guess that means that he can only go through that at night." Miroku looked at her. "But, even so, that still doesn't answer why Sesshoumaru attacked Koga."  
  
Now it was Sango's turn to talk. She approached the group and stated her theory. "Well, we all know that he likes you Kagome." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed a little and she continued. "So, I'm guessing that ever since he met you, he had more respect towards the humans and was angered at Sesshoumaru's actions, so he tried to stop him. Sesshoumaru probably believed that since Koga was trying to protect the humans, he should die as well." They all sat there in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Well, we're not going to find the answers to these if we just sit around here. We should get going." Kagome said to the group. Inuyasha stood. "Yeah, you're right." Sango and Miroku nodded as well. They thanked Kaede and before they took off, Rin ran up to them. "Rin is coming too!" They all looked at each other. There was no possible way they could take her; she wouldn't be able to stand it, seeing everything that's happened to her lord. Kagome kneeled down. "Rin, how about you stay here and play with Shippo?" The little girl's face fell. "But, Rin wants to go with Kagome and find Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome sighed. "How about we'll look for him, and you'll stay here, okay? Please?" Rin looked at Kagome and nodded. She then watched as the group left just as the sun started to set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: sorry if that chapter was kinda boring and short, but I usually have short chappys. And I had to put some discussion into it. However, better stuff should be happening soon.  
  
Sesshoumaru: will I be in the next chapter? I mean, this fic is based on me.  
  
BL: you should be. And please remember all my faithful readers to.  
  
Rin: REVIEW!! ^__^  
  
BL: peace! ^__~ 


	5. Remembering Their Childhood

BL: HIYA AGAIN!!! ^__^  
  
Inuyasha: She's hyper....God help us....  
  
Sango: how bad could it be?  
  
BL: Hey!!! *walks up to Inuyasha* Guess what?  
  
Inuyasha: uhhh...what?  
  
BL: *breath in* I'm a parasite. *bites his shoulder*  
  
Inuyasha: ummmm, right. Now, GET OFF ME!!!!  
  
Sango: O___o  
  
BL: *gets off* SANGO! *runs up to her*  
  
Sango: -__-''''''  
  
BL: you can do the disclaimer!!!!  
  
Sango: fine, but only if you leave Inuyasha and me alone.  
  
BL: gotcha!  
  
Sango: Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own Inuyasha. She only owns the 300 Sesshoumaru pictures in her folder.  
  
BL: YEAH!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *mumbles under his breath*  
  
Sango: oh and 'Marnika', Rin isn't going to follow us just yet, she's going to stay with Kaede, but she has an extremely important part later on, which is why she has to stay.  
  
BL: THAT'S RIGHT!! NOW ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!! ^____^ *runs around* WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wrath of a Demon  
  
Chapter 5 - Remembering Their Childhood  
  
Inuyasha led the group into the forest from whence they came. Kagome felt a little bad about leaving the little girl behind, but Inuyasha was right, she was going to cause delays, which was the last thing that they needed right now. She looked up into the sky, which was a midnight blue. Pretty soon, the stars would should themselves, and she knew that somewhere, people were going to lose their lives, thanks to Sesshoumaru. She sighed and continued walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat at the base of a tree, his arms crossed and eyes folded. It was strange, he was never like this. Everything was just so weird. Everyday, he would sort of wake up to the bright mourning sun, but the night would always be unclear to him. Like last night, for example. He remembered running into the demon wolf, Koga, and he remembered him saying about some humans that he killed. What humans? Sesshoumaru didn't even remember running into any humans. Then, after Koga said that, he didn't remember anything else. He smelt the demon's blood upon him, but he never remembered fighting him..perhaps he was just going crazy or something.  
  
He stood up, and looked into the sky. There were stars, a lot of them. He sort of smirked and heard that oh-so-familiar voice in the back of his head. He didn't understand. Usually that voice only came when he smelt humans, but now he didn't. All he smelt was Koga's blood stained upon him. He sighed and laid back down under the tree, and stared into the midnight sky. He sort of remembered doing this one time. Just lying in the grass, gazing into the stars. He closed his eyes and spoke a name that he despised, so he didn't know why he had said it.  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru...."  
  
Inuyasha was also gazing up into the stars just as his older brother was some miles away from him. He for some reason, just said his brother's name in a soft whisper. He kinda remembered doing something like this one time when he was younger. And, when he did, he remembered Sesshoumaru. It was strange, now he wanted to know what was wrong with Sesshoumaru, and why he started doing this. Most of the time, he wouldn't even care about what happened to his older sibling, but now was different. He didn't know why.  
  
Inuyasha just lay there for a few minutes before he drifted into sleep. But, when he did, he was brought somewhere else. He opened his eyes and saw a lake and a tree. Observing it, he recognized it as a place where he loved to go as a child. He then noticed someone. It was he, as a small child.  
  
Inuyasha watched the younger version of himself walk towards a tree. He followed and noticed another person, laying under the tree. It was Sesshoumaru, also in his younger form.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" His younger form asked before it laid down beside his brother, joining him at gazing into the sky. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" The younger Sesshoumaru asked in annoyance. Inuyasha watched his younger form's eyes get upset. "Umm, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru sighed. "What does it look like?" Regular Inuyasha sat down beside his younger self, who said, "Aren't the stars nice to look at?" Sesshoumaru turned away. "No, I hate them." Inuyasha and his younger form looked at their older sibling. "What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru gazed back at them. "I hate them. They represent human life."  
  
Inuyasha saw his older brother stand, followed closely by his younger form, it's eyes filled with shame. "Inuyasha, you should get back, father will be worried about you." The younger Inuyasha looked up to his younger brother. "But, what about you? Won't father be worried about you too?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, he doesn't care about what happens to me. You're his favorite." Inuyasha was alarmed at this statement. He didn't know that he was the favorite. Perhaps it was just because he didn't remember. "Sesshoumaru? Do you hate me too? Because I'm half human?" Sesshoumaru turned away from his younger brother. "I don't know what I feel anymore Inuyasha. All I know is that every time I look into those stars, I have a sudden urge to get rid of all of them."  
  
Inuyasha was stunned at what his younger form did next. He watched as it walked up to the full demon and hugged him. This also stunned the full dog demon as well. "Big brother, I just want you to accept me." Sesshoumaru then looked at his younger brother and returned the hug. "I want to, but I just can't because of that human blood within you. Unless you somehow become full demon with some magic, I will never accept you, and one day I'm afraid I'll kill you." He then broke away and walked off into the distance.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...I will become full demon. I will.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha awoke, stunned at what he just saw. He now remembered the event totally, and was shocked by it. That was why he was seeking the shikon jewel to become a full demon. To have his older brother accept him. He wouldn't have believed it, if he didn't see the scene from his past just then. He remembered the last line that Sesshoumaru said to him. 'One day I'm afraid I'll kill you.' Inuyasha still didn't understand why Sesshoumaru hated humans so much. That also probably had to do with their past, but what?  
  
'He doesn't care what happens to me. You're his favorite.' Inuyasha recalled another thing Sesshoumaru had said. He was shocked when he said this. Inuyasha was almost pretty sure that Sesshoumaru was definitely their father's favorite. He sighed. Perhaps that had something to do with it. Now, all he wanted to know, was more about his and Sesshoumaru's past and some more answers to what's happening to Sesshoumaru right now. He stood just as the sun started to rise.  
  
'Sesshoumaru...I will become full demon. I will..'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru also woke after he had the very same dream as his brother. He, like his brother, didn't remember that event, and was stunned when he saw it. Inuyasha was seeking to become full demon to please him. He couldn't believe it. It was preposterous. But....that's what he just saw, and he was sure that event took place in their pasts.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the sunrise and he knew that nothing happened that night before, which was good. But now, he just kept thinking. He wanted to know more about his childhood now, more than ever. Maybe it would give him some answers to his strange behavior. So, he stood up, and walked into the distance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: awwww, how cute!!  
  
Inuyasha: shut up!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I can't believe you did that to me.  
  
BL: but, this story has a lot to do with you two, and your past! So, deal with it!  
  
Inuyasha: *groans*  
  
BL: I'm actually not sure if they were raised together in their childhood, but that's how it is in this fic. Well, anyway, sorry if you wanted some more action. You'll have to wait some more. Perhaps I'll try to stick some in the next chappy.  
  
Sesshoumaru: hopefully.  
  
Inuyasha: yeah, if it replaces this crap.  
  
BL: *eyes watering* It's not crap!! *tackles him* TAKE IT BACK!!  
  
Inuyasha: fine!! Just get the hell off me!!  
  
BL: good. *does so* well, anywayz, make sure that you....  
  
Sesshoumaru: review, and please tell how it was.  
  
BL: See ya!! 


	6. Meeting the Fox

BL: Hihi everyone! *to readers* well, I owe you guys a huge apology. *big breath* I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in like....forever. I've been having a big case of writer's block, and I just finished up some projects that I had to do for school.  
  
Inuyasha: Why didn't you just not do them?  
  
BL: *looks at floor* cuz, ya know, I'm in all honors and if I don't do them, I'd probably get kicked out *feels like a total nerd*  
  
Miroku: well, I really think that it's good that you're wanting to do your schoolwork, BL.  
  
BL: *stares at floor, not noticing Miroku come up to her*  
  
Miroku: *pat pat*  
  
BL: *eyes go wide* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *slaps/punches Miroku over and over* YOU LITTLE HENTAI!!! *wacks him over the head with a bunch of random objects*  
  
Miroku: X___X  
  
BL: now, while you're at it, why don't you just do the disclaimer?  
  
Miroku: uhhh, Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own Inuyasha.  
  
BL: thank you *punches him again* oh, and to all of you, I'm changing the format just a little so that's easier to read.  
  
Miroku: X___X  
  
BL: well, now that's settled...on with the fic!! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wrath of a Demon  
  
Chapter 6 - Meeting the Fox  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay," Kagome asked her half dog companion. She was worried. He had been up staring at the same spot for a while now. She stood and walked over to him.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What is it Kagome?" He sounded slightly concerned about something. This made Kagome worry even more.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm worried, you've been standing there staring for a while."  
  
He sighed. "It's nothing, really, I'm fine Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned away. 'I give up. If he doesn't want to talk about it, then I guess I won't make him.'  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were both up and also slightly worried about Inuyasha's strange behavior that morning. As they were talking amongst themselves, Sango heard a rustling in the bushes.  
  
"What was that," she exclaimed as she quickly turned around. Miroku then poked his staff into the bushes and heard someone mumble to herself.  
  
"Come out! We know you're in there!" Miroku said as Inuyasha and Kagome walked over. Soon, a fox demon girl around the height of Kagome, wielding a staff, emerged from the bushes. She had golden eyes and brown hair that was not even up to her shoulders. Her eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha." she said quietly as she knelt down. Inuyasha and the others were confused at this girl's actions.  
  
"My lord, I have come to help you," the girl told all of them.  
  
"Help me with what," Inuyasha asked, still dumbfounded.  
  
"I know what's going on with Lord Sesshoumaru, and I may have the key to finding out why it happened."  
  
Miroku then spoke up. "Well, first of all, who are you, and how would you know about Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Please excuse me. My name is Kyshi, and I would know, because I have been a servant to Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru's family ever since I was a child."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "Well, then what would the key to figuring this whole thing out be?"  
  
"We don't want Sesshoumaru to kill any more innocent people." Sango told the fox.  
  
Kyshi closed her eyes. "The key lies somewhere in your pasts. I am not able to actually recall everything, so I would have to show you, using my staff of time. I can show people the past, but I need to be in a certain place in order to show you what it is I wish for you to see."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Why can't you just tell us."  
  
"Please do not be angry with me, my Lord. A while back, Lord Sesshoumaru's 'other self' cast a curse on me, making it so that I can only come to this world when I am needed, and only for a short period of time."  
  
"And exactly how short is this," Sango asked, being curious.  
  
Kyshi sighed. "Two days, and I've been here since last night." She looked at Inuyasha. "That's why both you and Lord Sesshoumaru had that dream my Lord. I showed it to you."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the floor as his companions looked at him strangely. "So, where is this place that you have to be?"  
  
"I have to be at the very spot where your father met your and Lord Sesshoumaru's mothers."  
  
"And where the hell am I supposed to know where that is?" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"I know where the place is my lord, but, in order to get there before the sun sets, we will have to move quickly, without stopping for anything," Kyshi explained to all of them.  
  
"Well then, we should get going," Kagome exclaimed. They all nodded and followed Kyshi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped walking when he came upon a familiar place. The forest in which he, Inuyasha, and his father used to live.  
  
"This place...I had told myself that I would never return here," Sesshoumaru said aloud. The forest was still as beautiful as ever....at least to any other person. To Sesshoumaru however, this place was treacherous. The most sickening thing was that he still smelt his own blood everywhere.  
  
"So, my blood from when I was a child still decorates this place." He growled a little. "All those times when father would strike me down for that worthless hanyou."  
  
He continued walking, and soon came upon a lake and waterfall. This was the only part of this place that he actually liked. This place was where he and Kyshi would talk together. They were pretty much the best of friends, at least...until Inuyasha was born. After that, she gave almost all of her loyalty to him, and hardly ever talked to Sesshoumaru. This only made Sesshoumaru hate his hanyou brother even more.  
  
Just as he was going to leave, he felt a presence, but he knew that no one was there, because then he would have smelt them. He turned back to face the waterfall. Then, his voice became the deep sinister one that he spoke only at night.  
  
"So Kyshi, you have returned to give that hanyou and his worthless friends the key to destroying me. Well then, come, I'll be waiting. No matter how fast you run, you'll never be able to reach there before sunset. And when you come, I'll finally finish you off, along with that hanyou and his companions. You'll never be able to destroy me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: well, now we got an OC in the story. But, to all, she will not be in there very long. Maybe around 2 or 3 more chapters before she leaves.  
  
Inuyasha: so, now we're getting help from a fox?  
  
BL: uhh...yeah.  
  
Inuyasha: -__-''''''  
  
BL: well, action will come soon, I promise you guys!!! So will angst!! So, just keep reading please?  
  
Sango: oh, and don't forget...  
  
BL: REVIEW!!!!! ^___^ Oh yeah, and hopefully I'll post up my next chappy A LOT sooner than I posted this one. 


	7. The Encounter

BL: well, since I'm totally bored and my friends keep hanging up on me, I'll update now! ^__^  
  
Sesshoumaru: who were you talking to?  
  
BL: LD, TB, and CG. Those bakas kept hanging up while I was talking to them. Oh, and LD, maybe I will kill off Inuyasha, just to get even.  
  
Inuyasha lovers/RFGs: You wouldn't dare. *Close in on BL*  
  
BL: uhhh. Hehe. *cheesy smile*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *shakes head*  
  
BL: *points out the window* Look! It's a guy with random useless pictures of Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha lovers/RFGs: *scream* *run after poor defenseless dude that gotz absolutely nothing*  
  
BL: thank god *locks doors*  
  
Naraku: *comes in from back door* hey BL.  
  
BL: Naraku, how did you....? Oh never mind, just do the disclaimer.  
  
Naraku: why? I'm not even in this fic.  
  
BL: *glares at him* because I told you too.  
  
Naraku: *sighs* Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own Inuyasha.  
  
BL: if I did, Inuyasha himself would be dead, burned, and a cat would be pissing on his ashes.  
  
Inuyasha haters: Yeah!!!  
  
BL: well, I'll get on with this fic now. Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wrath of a Demon  
  
Chapter 7 - The Encounter  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome on his back as he followed Kyshi. They were now running through a forest that he found strangely familiar. 'Where have I seen this place before?' This was the question that he kept asking himself. He looked into the sky where the trees blocked the setting sun from his vision.  
  
"Kyshi? We almost there?" The fox demon didn't answer, but her expression told her both yes and no. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who looked at Kyshi. "Kyshi?"  
  
"Yes, my lord, we are almost there...but..." her face fell as they continued running. "There is no way that we are reaching there before sunset, which is what I had hoped for."  
  
Inuyasha at first didn't know why she wanted to get there before sunset, but then, he smelt a familiar scent. "Sesshoumaru...."  
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is here?" Miroku had overheard Inuyasha say his brother's name. Inuyasha looked at him and nodded slightly and looked in the sky to see the first star of the night show its face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood at the base of the tree, awaiting the arrival of his little brother and his companions. His eyes, a beautiful golden in the light of the sun, were now that cold as ice blue that showed his 'transformation'. His tail, usually perched upon his shoulder, now lay on the ground, and his hair, once a snow-white, was practically red, decorated with the blood of all the humans that he had slaughtered.  
  
"You might wish to turn back now Kyshi, and save losing your lives," he said to himself in his deep, sinister voice. They were getting closer, he could sense them.  
  
He looked up towards the forest. The first thing he saw, was Kyshi's brown hair and fox ears emerge from the forest, soon to be followed by Inuyasha, with the girl upon his back, the monk, and the demon hunter.  
  
"Kyshi, I've been expecting you," he smirked at the expression of fear written on her face.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru....please, we want to help you..." the fox demon tried her hardest for the old Sesshoumaru to hear her voice. She soon realized that it was hopeless.  
  
"Kyshi, when will you learn?" Sesshoumaru outstretched his hand and a necklace around the fox demon's neck pulled her towards him.  
  
"Kyshi!" Inuyasha tried running towards her, but she put up some sort of invisible barrier to stop him. The fox demon then threw her staff to Miroku, who caught it and looked at it, confused.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed the girl by the neck and held her in the air. Her face showed an expression of pain, anger, and remorse.  
  
"Kyshi, you've served me well. You brought them to me, and that's all I wanted," he said. Then, he put her back on the ground, but still kept one hand by her neck.  
  
"Lord.....Sesshoumaru...." the girl spoke before the dog demon's sharp claws sliced across her neck and she fell to the floor.  
  
"KYSHI!!" Inuyasha screamed as he saw his older half sibling cut the fox demon's throat and his hand became covered in her blood. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed the girl's staff from Miroku and hit it against the barrier, which immediately dispelled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I'll finish you now," the younger of the two yelled as he reached for his almighty sword. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Oh, but little brother....this is only the beginning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: yes, I know that was incredibly short, and I'm really sorry bout that, but, some action and angst comes in next chappy!! Plus the next chappy should be lotz longer!! Yay!!  
  
Inuyasha: oh joy....  
  
BL: *glares at him*  
  
Inuyasha: *rolls eyes*  
  
BL: *to readers* excuse me while I kill him. *takes out her two swords known as the 'Falcons' and chases him*  
  
Sesshoumaru: well, while she's kicking the crap out of my idiotic brother, you can review, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. 


	8. The Battle and a Loss

BL: Hey everybody. I owe you guys a big apology. It's been practically forever since I've updated!  
  
Inuyasha: oh, what a tragedy.  
  
BL: *sends him a death glare* anyway, I've have a huge case of...WRITERS BLOCK! *dun dun dunn*  
  
All: *rolls eyes*  
  
BL: __ stop that! Also, school's been terrible, hafta take that damned ELA test thingy in a week.  
  
Sesshoumaru: stop worrying, you'll do fine.  
  
BL: you're right! Okay, well, since I only have two days of vacation left before school starts up again, I might want to do this thing now.  
  
Shippo: *sarcastically* well that would be a good idea wouldn't it?  
  
BL: *bops him on the head* which is why I'm doing it now.  
  
Shippo: HEY! *rubbing his head*  
  
BL: while you're at it, do the disclaimer.  
  
Shippo: Why do I have to? Why can't Inuyasha?  
  
BL: cuz he did one already, and you didn't, SO JUST DO IT!  
  
Shippo: fine. Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own Inuyasha. Happy now?  
  
BL: ^__^ yes! Now, on with the ficcy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wrath of a Demon  
  
Chapter 8 - The Battle and a Loss  
  
Inuyasha yelled out a battle cry as he lunged for his older half brother. Sesshoumaru smirked as he quickly dodged the oncoming hanyou. Inuyasha spun around but was soon encircled and trapped by Sesshoumaru's tail. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on his little brother. Inuyasha cringed a little, but did not show anymore pain. He did not wish to encourage Sesshoumaru, who then threw him to the ground, releasing him.  
  
"Inuyasha, surely you can do better than this," Sesshoumaru stated, smirking a little. Inuyasha then sprang up and tried slashing at Sesshoumaru, but as soon as he jumped up, he found that Sesshoumaru wasn't even there.  
  
"Behind you," Inuyasha heard the sinister voice of his brother and turned his head. Sesshoumaru slashed through Inuyasha's back and shoulder, giving the hanyou deeper wounds then he had ever received before.  
  
"Damn, he's so much faster than usual.." Inuyasha said to himself. He wasn't even able to defend himself against Sesshoumaru's attacks. It seemed as though winning was impossible.  
  
Sesshoumaru then grabbed Inuyasha's long silver hair and held him in the air. Inuyasha put his hand up to his bleeding shoulder, soaking his hand in the crimson liquid.  
  
"Blades of blood," he shouted as he attacked Sesshoumaru, who was thrown back and released Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha then charged at the place where Sesshoumaru landed, which he found was a mistake.  
  
"Charging blindly? How foolish," Sesshoumaru said as he outstretched his hand and released the deadly poison that flowed inside his veins. Inuyasha coughed uncontrollably as the poison entered his body. He then felt a cold hand wrap around his neck as he was lifted into the air. Sesshoumaru gave him a sinister smile as Inuyasha closed his eyes, ready for anything.  
  
But, the grip on his neck was released, and Inuyasha fell to the floor. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sango's boomerang (a/n - if anyone can tell me the real name for Sango's weapon, I'll call it that rather than her 'boomerang') pushing Sesshoumaru back as the demon tried to fend it off. Kilala then came onto the field, fully transformed, and placed Inuyasha upon her, taking him back to the other three. Kilala placed him onto the ground before transforming back and falling unconscious from the poison that she had accidentally breathed in. Sango's weapon then returned to her and Sesshoumaru still seemed unharmed.  
  
"So, the humans wish to interfere....very well, I'll take care of them first," he said to himself before charging at them. Miroku then removed the prayer beads from his right hand.  
  
"Wind tunnel," he yelled out as his palm produced an incredible force of wind. Sesshoumaru grabbed the earth beneath him with his claws, desperately trying to hold his ground and not get sucked into the endless void. He then lifted one of his hands off of the ground and released the poison that he also used against Inuyasha. Miroku unsuspectingly ended up sucking in the poison. Noticing something was wrong, he quickly closed up the void in his hand, before falling to the ground, sweating and in great pain from the amount of poison that entered his wind tunnel. Sango rushed to his side, trying by any means necessary to help the monk.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha cried out as the girl charged out onto the battlefield, only a few feet away from his deadly brother. He tried to stand, but only fell back down. The amount of blood loss was great, and made the hanyou dizzy. Not to mention the poison that now dreaded in his veins also made him weak. But, he couldn't let Kagome fight Sesshoumaru. She was nowhere near as powerful as he was. Inuyasha then gained the strength to stand and slowly began to walk over to her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! You'll pay for killing all those innocent people," she yelled as she readied her bow. The arrow was in place, and her target was Sesshoumaru's heart. She released, her arrow changing into the sacred arrow of Kikyo, as it headed for Sesshoumaru. He wasn't able to dodge this very easily, as it hit him in his shoulder.  
  
'This girl has powerful spirit energy. I cannot allow her to interfere between me and my task,' he thought to himself. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and started mumbling something. Kagome stood there confused by his actions. Then, the crescent moon upon his forehead flashed and Sesshoumaru looked into the sky, at the moon. Kagome also looked, and noticed that it was much brighter than usual. Then, a ray of light came down from the moon and hit her. She screamed loudly, as the beam seemed to be crushing her very soul.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha called out her name as he fell back to the ground. Kagome was soon released from the beam, but was put into Sesshoumaru's grasp. His eyes narrowed at her, who had fear and anger in her eyes.  
  
"I will not let you stand in my way, nor anyone else," he stated. Sesshoumaru reached his hand back, and, with an unbelievable amount of force, slashed right through Kagome's chest. When he pulled his hand out, he held her heart in his hand, which seemed to still be beating. He crushed it, as Kagome's limp body fell to the ground, her blood now soaked on Sesshoumaru's once white clothing.  
  
"KAGOME," Inuyasha screamed out her name as the beads around his neck each fell to the ground, one by one. He wanted to destroy Sesshoumaru, wanted to make him suffer, but he couldn't. The death of his friend overwhelmed him with grief, so much, that he could not move. His legs were weak, and now his heart ached. Tears brimmed and burned his eyes as he sat on the bloodstained grass. Sesshoumaru smirked at the girl's body, but when he looked at Inuyasha, his smirk soon faded.  
  
"Inuyasha..." the dog demon said his brother's name as he watched him sit there, as if in a trance. His eyes flashed golden, the color that everyone wished for them to be. Sango noticed this as she held Miroku in her arms, who had fallen unconscious, the staff of time that Kyshi used still clutched in his hands. Her tears fell from her face, and she was soon crying uncontrollably for her fallen comrade and friend. Sesshoumaru then jumped back and retreated into the forest from whence they all came.  
  
Inuyasha moved over to Kagome's body. He placed her within his arms. "Kagome...." he said, as if trying to call her back. He couldn't believe it. Never again would she laugh. Never again would she cry. Never again would he fall face first into the ground when she yelled 'sit' at him. Never again...  
  
"Kagome...why you," Inuyasha asked to no one. A tear finally fell from his eyes and dropped from his face onto Kagome's cheek, wiping away some of the blood that stained her beautiful, yet lifeless face. More crystal tears soon followed as he cradled her limp body in his arms.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: well, that's who dies!  
  
Kagome: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED ME! *fuming*  
  
BL: uhhh, sorry Kagome, I really don't have anything against you, it's just that I had to put some angst in there, and character death is the perfect way to put angst in a story!  
  
Kagome: BUT WHY ME?  
  
BL: cuz Inuyasha likes you the most!  
  
Kagome: fine.  
  
BL: oh, and if you really really like Kagome, I'm sorry that I killed her off. I have nothing against her, I think she's pretty kool, but like I said, I was in dire need of some angst, and that's what'll start with!  
  
Kagome: oh, and don't forget to review!  
  
BL: Bye! *waves* 


	9. Saying Goodbye

BL: hey all you people out there!  
  
All: -_-'''''''''''  
  
BL: *sticks tongue out at them* well, anywayz, once again, I'm extremely sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner. Eighth grace is a killer, I don't really have that much time anymore, and when I do, I just don't feel like writing.  
  
Inuyasha: why is right now any different?  
  
BL: well, it's around 10:45 on a Friday night, and I'm bored, so I'm just gonna do this! Besides, I won't have any time tomorrow due to the fact that I have to sit 4-5 hours in a church. *Pouts*  
  
Inuyasha: *rolls eyes*  
  
BL: don't roll your eyes at me!!  
  
Inuyasha: XP  
  
BL: XP  
  
Kaede: BL, shouldn't ye be studying for ye midterm on Monday?  
  
BL: well, I don't wanna right now. So, Kaede, you can do the disclaimer!  
  
Kaede: very well. Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own Inuyasha.  
  
BL: thankees! Now, without further ado, the long awaited chapter 9!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wrath of a Demon  
  
Chapter 9 - Saying Goodbye  
  
Sesshoumaru ran through the forest, trying to push that sorrowful look of Inuyasha's face out of his mind. Never before had he seen his brother so upset over anything. For some reason, it troubled him. It was because of the girl, Kagome's death, by his hands. He stopped abruptly. Her blood soaked his entire body. The scent of hers, mixed along with other human's blood, almost sickened Sesshoumaru. He knew the fact that he was a murderer from the start, but this...this was way too much, even for him.  
  
"Why...?" He stared at his hand, the now almost dried blood covering it. His body was shaking. To say the truth, he was afraid, afraid of himself and what he had become. His eyes widened and he stared at his feet, down at the floor.  
  
"Now I understand..." After seeing what he did to Kagome, he knew what was going on. He now knew that is was he who killed all those villages, and mortally injured that wolf demon. This had happened before, when he was younger. But...back then, he killed for revenge. Was it the same now? Was this more evil and demonic version of him the same way it was when it had happened when he still lived with his father? If it was, then it seemed much worse now than it was then.  
  
"No, it can't be..." It was impossible. He had been freed from that curse long before, but....that's all it could be. Why did it suddenly come back to him? He had been fine for many past years, and even the thought of this never crossed his mind. He looked into the sky, and sighed deeply.  
  
"Mother..why did you do this to me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha waded out in the cold water near the roaring falls. In his arms he held the body of Kagome, limp and lifeless. He looked into the sky as he watched Sango leave with Miroku on Kilala. Miroku's condition was terrible, for he had sucked in too much of the poison into his wind tunnel. Inuyasha knew that Miroku's chance for survival was slim if they did not get him to Kaede quickly. If Miroku died as well as Kagome, Inuyasha knew that he and Sango would not be able to stand up against Sesshoumaru.  
  
Right now, he had lost all fighting spirit to avenge Kagome's death. He brushed his hand against her face. All he wanted was for her to return to him, and for her colorless face too have life in it again. Nothing felt right without Kagome by his side. He didn't even care about what had happened to Sesshoumaru anymore. Kagome was gone, and so was his soul, his life. When she died, it seemed as though Sesshoumaru pierced his heart as well, and he died as well. One tear fell from one of his golden eyes as he rested her upon the surface of the water, his hands still holding her gently.  
  
"Kagome, I did love you.....and I still do." He was never able to sustain his true feelings for his friend until now, but it was too late. He bent down and rested his lips gently upon hers. When he pulled away, more crystal-like tears streamed down his cheeks, and made small ripples in the water of the small lake. He took his hands from underneath Kagome and watched mournfully as her body sank slowly to the deep depths of the water.  
  
Inuyasha stepped out from the lake, his body slightly shaking from his great sorrow. He started heading out towards the village that Kaede lived, but had to take one last look at the waterfall. It wasn't as lively as it usually was, but quieter and had less motion. Sighing, he turned back around and headed towards the direction of Sango and Miroku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango had rushed into Kaede's hut and gotten Miroku to her as quickly as she could. There was no way that Sango was going to let Miroku go. They had already lost one, and it would be unbearable if another was lost in the same day. Right now, she sat in a tree right outside the hut, tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"Hey Sango!" She heard the voice of the young fox demon, and closed her eyes tightly. How could she tell him what had happened to Kagome? He looked up to Kagome more than anybody else did. It would even be hard to tell Koga, who was also still here. He had recovered a lot from his wounds, but he was still unable to go back to his wolf pack.  
  
"Sango...?" Shippo was confused. Sango just sat there, staring into space, as if in a trance. Shippo turned when he heard Koga walking towards him. Koga was just as confused as Shippo.  
  
"Hey where's the mutt and Kagome," he asked her. She did not answer, but instead dropped down from the tree. They both waited for her to talk, but she remained silent.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo had seen the hanyou slowly walk towards the hut. Shippo waved to him with a smile on his face, but that smile soon fell when he realized that Kagome was not with him. He was even more shocked to see Inuyasha's tear-streaked face. Koga was just as surprised.  
  
"Inuyasha..?" He questioned the half demon as he walked towards them. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Where's Kagome," the wolf demon asked. Inuyasha and Sango's faces grew even more melancholy.  
  
"Kagome is...." Sango started, but couldn't finish, for her voice cracked, and she couldn't bear to talk anymore. Inuyasha stood there, his eyes glued to the floor, not speaking at all. Koga's eyes widened and he put his hand up to his face, for he knew what had happened. Shippo however, was still confused.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru killed her...didn't he," the voice of the small girl Rin spoke out to all of them. Shippo's eyes widened with shock, and after he looked back at Inuyasha, he knew that the terrible news was true. His face became sorrowful, and he ran from the scene, too saddened to listen to what the young human had to say. Rin's solemn face looked at them all.  
  
"Rin saw everything. She's been seeing these things in her dreams. Rin didn't believe that her dreams were true...until now. Now she knows that Lord Sesshoumaru killed Kagome, killed all those villages, and almost killed Rin," she explained to them. They all stared at her as closed her eyes, turned, and walked back into the fog, not saying anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat alone on the hill that was near the Bone Eater's well. He had been there since he had returned, and no one had heard him speak since then either. Nobody bothered to come to him, for they knew that his, and their grief was too great. This was good for him, because all he wanted was to be alone, and to have Kagome back, so he could tell her how he truly felt. But he knew that could never be true, and he didn't want to let her go.  
  
Rin came up from behind Inuyasha, her small steps picking up little sound, but enough for Inuyasha to hear them. She had worked up the courage to try and talk to the hanyou, get him out of his stage of depression, or so that's what it seemed. He did not move as she sat next to him, in a way Kagome would have. She looked at him with mournful eyes, but it wasn't for Kagome, it was for him. Rin was saddened that Inuyasha would give up on everything so easily. This wasn't the Inuyasha that she came to know. Although that Inuyasha had Kagome at his side, he would still never give up as easily as this.  
  
"Would she want Inuyasha to be like this?" Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and started at the girl. Rin looked at him sternly.  
  
"Kagome would not want Inuyasha to be like this. She would want Inuyasha to do something before more people get killed," she told him, confidence in her voice. He still stared at her, but her words rung through his mind.  
  
"She wouldn't," Rin smiled a little when she heard him talk for the first time since he came back.  
  
"That's right. All of us are upset because of Kagome's death, but that will not stop Rin, or anybody else, from continuing their journey's or give up hope and everything that we have come to accomplish and believe in. Hopefully that will not stop Inuyasha," she said to him as she stood.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she walked back to Kaede's hut. The small girl reminded him of Kagome, her determination and strength. He stood as a small smile appeared on his face, and he retreated back to the hut as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: well, now Rin is back into the story.  
  
Rin: Yay! Rin is happy!  
  
BL: well, I know Inuyasha may seem a little OOC in this chappy, but I believe that if Kagome did die, he would have a reaction similar to that....or perhaps it would be something completely opposite. ^__~ Rin probably seemed OOC in this too, because she sounded kind of understanding and smart at the end.  
  
Rin: I feel smart! *picks up a book and starts reading it*  
  
Inuyasha: -_-'''''''  
  
BL: oh and I wanted to tell you guys that the whole Inuyasha putting Kagome in the water thing, I got that from Final Fantasy VII, so whoever has played that should know what I'm talking about.  
  
Rin: remember to review!  
  
BL see ya! 


	10. Starting Out Again

BL: YAY! ^______^  
  
Inuyasha: *staring at her* why is she so happy?  
  
Sesshoumaru: she's getting a week off from school.  
  
BL: YAY FOR MID-WINTER RECESS! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: *rolls eyes*  
  
BL: well, hopefully when I get done with this chappy, I'll be able to get going on my next one ASAP.  
  
Kagura: *walks in* like that ever happens.  
  
BL: KAGURA! *runs up to her*  
  
Kagura: what is it?  
  
BL: you gotta do the disclaimer!!!  
  
Kagura: why?  
  
BL: umm...........because you're one of the people that didn't do one yet.  
  
Kagura: *sighs* Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own anything, just the idea, and a couple of pennies hidden in her jacket pocket.  
  
BL: hey! That's my life savings you're talking about! _  
  
Kagura: whatever *leaves*  
  
BL: well, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wrath of a Demon  
  
Chapter 10 – Starting Out Again  
  
Sango was sitting up in a tree, staring into the blue sky, when she heard footsteps. She turned her head to see Inuyasha and Rin walking slowly back to hut. Sango was surprised that Inuyasha had come back and even more that he had a small smile on his face. Her eyes turned to Rin, who had begun to skip happily in front of the hanyou. Sango's face lightened up at the sight of the small human. Rin reminded her of Kagome, with her cheerfulness and positive thinking.  
  
"Sango," Inuyasha called up to his fellow teammate. He hadn't talked all day, so it took her a while to let his voice sink in again.  
  
"Hey! Sango," he called up to her once more. She jumped down from the tree and stood face-to-face with him.  
  
"What is it," she questioned him.  
  
"How is Miroku doing," he asked her. The hanyou wanted to know his other companion's condition as of right now. Sango's face fell slightly.  
  
"Not that good. We both know that he sucked in a lot of poison into his wind tunnel, and Kaede is trying her hardest, but is hardly able to do anything to help him," she said softly. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he growled.  
  
"Damn you Sesshoumaru......." He cursed his older brother. It was his entire fault that Kagome was gone and Miroku was practically dying. Inuyasha was determined to figure out this mystery and solve it before more innocent blood was shed.  
  
"Inuyasha," Koga called for the half-demon as he walked up from behind him. Inuyasha turned, glaring at him. Koga was the last person that he wanted here right now.  
  
"What do you want wolf-boy," he snapped at the wolf demon. Koga rolled his eyes and explained.  
  
"I wish to come with you when you head out again," he stated quietly. Inuyasha looked at him strangely.  
  
"Why," the wold demon never got along with him, so Inuyasha wanted to know the reason behind him now wishing to be his comrade.  
  
"You act like you were the only person who cared for Kagome," Koga said with his eyes closed. Inuyasha was taken aback by this while Koga continued.  
  
"Besides, I don't want any more deaths just as much as you do. The next thing we know, all humans will be gone, and Sesshoumaru will go after demons as well," he finished. Inuyasha's shock-stricken face turned into a smile, and he nodded, accepting the wold demon's proposal. Koga smiled back at him before turning and walking back towards the hut. Rin still skipped around eagerly, now humming various tunes that popped into her head.  
  
"I want her to come also," Sango heard the hanyou say. She turned her head towards him.  
  
"She........she reminds me of Kagome, and almost makes me forget about the pain that I have over her death," he stated, watching the small human. Sango smiled.  
  
"Yes, bringing her would be smart. She reminds me of Kagome as well, and her cheerfulness will help along the way. And besides, she might be one of the few people that will be able to get through to Sesshoumaru. I mean......she did travel with him for some time, and he wasn't able to kill her when they traveled together. I believe that he has come to love her like a daughter," Sango explained her reasoning. Inuyasha closed his eyes.  
  
"We should leave as soon as possible," he said, before turning and walking back into the fog. Sango watched him before she turned and walked into the hut to check on Miroku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through the forest, still wondering how this curse had returned to him from so long ago. Soon, he stopped at the sight of a familiar place. A large castle showed itself in the distance. Sesshoumaru stared at it. It was where he had lived before his father met the human, before Inuyasha was born. He couldn't believe that it was still standing. Although it was covered in vines and certainly looked abandoned, Sesshoumaru was almost sure that this place would have been destroyed by some demons by now.  
  
He walked in, and could remember the days when he lived here. Smiling a little, he walked down the large corridor and into the garden outside in the backyard. Looking around, he recalled the way it had looked before they left. All of the flowers blooming in the spring, and his mother's face always smiling. Sesshoumaru's face fell slightly at the memory of her.  
  
The full youkai was just about to turn and leave, when something caught his eye. Sesshoumaru walked towards the big oak tree that sill stood in the middle of the garden. Looking closely, he noticed a large pendant embedded in it. It was a moon with circlets of diamonds surrounding it. It was a beautiful sight, but it had an aura around it that made Sesshoumaru uneasy. As he walked towards it, he felt an unbearable pain in him, and stepped back.  
  
"What is this," he whispered to himself. The dog demon was unable to get near the pendant, and its aura became stronger every time he felt that pain in his chest again. He stared at it, and wondered if this pendant had any relevance to the curse that was bestowed upon him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around two days went by, and Inuyasha, Koga, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala had set out once again. Shippo had refused to come when they asked him, but they could all see why that was. Miroku was still a little sick with the poison, but he insisted that they set out and to not let him worry them. He sat upon the back of Kilala, for Sango had refused to let him walk on his own.  
  
"Miroku, are you sure? You don't think it'll be alright to wait one more day," Sango asked him. She knew that she was being somewhat overprotective, but she just didn't want another one of her friends dead. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Yes Sango, I'm sure. You wouldn't want more villages and children to be killed while I'm laying around waiting to fully recover right," he questioned. She nodded a little, but her solemn look remained the same. Inuyasha led them, with Rin at his side, smiling happily, and Koga trailed at the rear, for they needed the demon's keen scent and hearing to sort of keep watch for any people that might be attacking from the front or rear.  
  
"Will you even be able to work that thing," Sango asked, while pointing at the staff of time, the staff that the fox demon Kyshi had said would be able to take them to the past and show them the key to stopping Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You and I both know that I'm the only one here with enough spiritual power to even attempt the spell," he explained to her. She nodded and continued on in silence.  
  
Soon, Inuyasha led them out of the forest and to the open field in which Kyshi said the spell had to be performed. The two demons were sickened from the smell of Kagome's blood, which still stained the ground. Miroku jumped off Kilala's back and took the staff out into the middle of the field. He positioned it into the ground and knelt down. The others watched as he prayed silently.  
  
After around five minutes, the staff started to glow, and Miroku abruptly stood. The ground from underneath them started to shake, and the staff's aura became stronger. Inuyasha and his companions were then sweeped into a vortex. They were unable to see anything, and it seemed like everything around them was spinning.  
  
They then found themselves crashing onto the ground. Sango looked up and gasped at the sight of the forest. Unlike it was father into the future, it was full of life and many colors. The bright green leaves on the trees were so unlike the darker ones that they were all used to.  
  
"I guess it worked," she stated. They all stood and observed more of the new surroundings. It had worked. It was their first step to figuring this whole thing out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: well, now Koga's in the story again, and well, now they're in the past! Yayness!  
  
Sesshoumaru: and she actually knows how everything's going to go now.  
  
BL: yep! I is happy! WHEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs around in circles*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sighs* please review. 


	11. Into the Past

BL: yayness!! My computer be faster now!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: what's she so happy about?  
  
Sesshoumaru: She now has optimum, so her computer goes faster.  
  
BL: YES! DANCE FOR BL'S HAPPINESS!! *dances*  
  
All: *do nothing*  
  
BL: ;___; you're no fun! XP  
  
All: *rolls eyes*  
  
BL: *scans crowd* okay, which one of you didn't do the disclaimer yet?  
  
Jaken: *is thrown from crowd*  
  
BL: *picks him up* AH! My little toad servant! ^_^  
  
Jaken: please don't hurt me! ;__;  
  
BL: do the disclaimer!  
  
Jaken: Bakuralover-2008-sama doesn't own Inuyasha.  
  
BL: Good boy! ^_^  
  
Sesshoumaru: On with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wrath of a Demon  
  
Chapter 11 – Into the Past  
  
Inuyasha and the others walked into the forest, marveling the beauty of it. Rin walked next to Inuyasha, her eyes never straining from tiredness or fear.  
  
"Hey! Look at that," Sango pointed towards the castle that Inuyasha recognized to be his father's. He immediately started towards it, for his conscious told him that their quest for answers would start there. His companions followed him, having the same feeling within them as he had. Sango then stopped, for she had begun to think about something.  
  
"Guys, if we go in there, won't whoever is there be able to see us," she questioned. The others looked at her, and started to think about the same thing.  
  
"No, the only part of us that was brought here was our spirits, not our bodies. This way, we would not interfere with the time period," Inuyasha explained to them. Sango stared at him. He was actually the last person that she would guess who would explain this to them.  
  
"And how would you know this," Koga stepped up to the hanyou. Inuyasha turned away and looked up towards the castle.  
  
"Well......I've been through this 'time changing' sequence. Kyshi showed me an event like this the night before she came to see us," he explained. Koga looked confused after the mentioning of Kyshi, so Sango explained to him who she was and about her little 'visit' to them. At the end of her story, Koga didn't say anything, but rather nodded and retook his position at the rear of their little 'pack'.  
  
Inuyasha and Rin led them into the castle and were not surprised to see many demon servants rushing about in the hall. The group walked until they reached a door, leading to the back garden. Inuyasha opened it without any hesitation.  
  
"What's this.......?" Inuyasha was amazed with the garden's color and life. It was even more beautiful than that of the forest. Soon, he was snapped out of his trance when he heard the sound of a laughing child. He turned towards the sounds and noticed a gorgeous demon woman sitting upon the garden's flowers. Her long silver hair and blue eyes dazzled Inuyasha and his companions. Around her neck, was a pendant; a moon with diamond circlets surrounding it. She was watching a young demon boy playing within the garden. He ran over to her, and Inuyasha knew that it was a very young Sesshoumaru. The younger version of his brother ran to the woman, but tripped on his overly-large tail and fell into her lap. She smiled warmly at him, who smiled back before running off again. But, something caught Inuyasha's eyes. The inu hanyou noticed that the crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead was not visible on the older, full-blooded youkai's younger self.  
  
"That woman has to be Sesshoumaru's mother," Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey, Rin has seen that lady before," the young human said after examining the youkai woman. Inuyasha turned his head towards her, who looked up at him.  
  
"Rin has seen this lady with Lord Sesshoumaru many times in her dreams. She has also seen the pendant worn around the demon lady's neck," she explained. Inuyasha looked up at the woman again. Her blue eyes and exceptionally long claws and fangs, reminded him of Sesshoumaru's transformation. He narrowed his golden eyes. Perhaps there was more to Sesshoumaru's mother than what they all thought.  
  
Soon, the two youkais disappeared, and the garden faded a little. Inuyasha looked at the castle. He noticed that it started to look old, and the servants and maids vanished from it.  
  
"We must be going through a 'time jump'," Miroku stated. They all looked at him, who explained.  
  
"We are traveling to a different time period within the past. The staff knows that we will not find any more clues in this time, so it is sending us somewhere else," he said with his eyes closed. They all waited and watched, as time changed right before their very eyes.  
  
When their 'time jump' did finish, the garden was much less lifelike, and the castle was abandoned. Inuyasha then knew that they must have jumped to a time after his father met his own mother.  
  
"Where to now," Sango openly questioned the group. Inuyasha already knew the answer to that question as he started down the hallway and left the castle. The others followed him without questions.  
  
Inuyasha led them back to the forest, which still looked as beautiful as it did when they saw it before. However, now it was the home to many demons. They walked in, but were soon stopped by another discovery.  
  
"Look guys," Sango pointed towards a tree, where a young, almost teenage looking demon sat upon a branch. Inuyasha jumped on it, and was not surprised to see that it was another version of Sesshoumaru. What did shock him a little was that the full-blooded youkai had crimson blood dripping down his left arm and face. The moon upon Sesshoumaru's forehead was still invisible, which also made the hanyou think.  
  
"Inuyasha, isn't that you," Miroku asked, as the half-demon's younger version walked up to the tree and looked towards his older brother.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Are........are you okay," the little Inuyasha questioned. The full youkai didn't say anything, but Inuyasha noticed his face grow more solemn. The small hanyou called out to his brother again.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha heard his younger self before hearing the elder of the two speak.  
  
"Don't talk to me. Go away," Sesshoumaru said scornfully. The little Inuyasha's eyes looked hurt, and he spoke again.  
  
"Umm.......I'm sorry for what happened before," and after this statement, the full youkai's eyes became angry, and he jumped down from the tree.  
  
"You know what you should be sorry for?! Being a worthless hanyou! For being a lowly half-breed, for coming into my life in the first place, and for being father's favorite," he yelled just before striking his younger brother, causing the little hanyou to fly back into the tree, blood covering his face. Inuyasha swore he saw crystal tears forming in Sesshoumaru's eyes before the full youkai retreated into the darkness of the forest.  
  
The little Inuyasha watched this, as tears flowed down his face freely. These tears were probably not from the pain of his wounds on his body, but from the pain of the wounds in his heart. The small half-breed only wanted his brother to love him, not despise him.  
  
"Inuyasha," the whole group turned their heads to where they heard the hanyou's name being called. From the trees, emerged the two brother's mighty father, who immediately ran to his youngest son's side.  
  
"What happened here," he questioned, worry filling his voice. The little Inuyasha wiped his tears away quickly.  
  
"N-nothing......." He stammered. Inuyasha knew that his younger self did not want Sesshoumaru in any more trouble than he already was in. His father looked at sternly at him.  
  
"Inuyasha.......talk to me," he ordered his hanyou son, who decided to speak up.  
  
"Father.......what's a hanyou," little Inuyasha asked. He had been wondering that ever since Sesshoumaru had called him that. The inu youkai's eyes narrowed and his son then believed that he may have made a mistake.  
  
"Who called you that," he asked, his voice filled with distain towards the person who addressed his son using that word. The little Inuyasha looked at the ground, before mumbling his brother's name.  
  
"Sesshoumaru........." once the name came out, his father stood and walked towards where Sesshoumaru had run off to.  
  
Inuyasha and his companions quickly followed the angry youkai lord. The hanyou was now able to remember that event happening in his childhood. Soon, they all stopped, and Inuyasha could almost smell Sesshoumaru's fear of their enraged father. The young demon was once again sitting on top a tree branch, almost hidden, but not enough to keep himself away from his father.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," he yelled up to the elder of the two brothers. Inuyasha watched as the young youkai jumped down from the tree, a pained look on his face.  
  
"Yes father," he whispered. He knew how mad his father was at him, and he was positive that he knew the reasoning behind the anger.  
  
"What have I told you about your attitude towards Inuyasha," he asked his son sternly.  
  
"But father! He's a worthless hanyou! Why do you expect me to treat him as my equal," the young inu demon shouted out. His father's eyes narrowed and then grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru's long silver hair and picked him up from the ground.  
  
"I don't care if he is hanyou! He is your younger brother, and you will respect him," he scolded. Then, he threw Sesshoumaru into the tree, which then went right through it and a couple more. The group watched as the angry lord stormed away, leaving his son standing there, blood covering all over him now. Sighing, he turned in the opposite direction and walked away. Rin, being the curious little firecracker that she is, followed him. Inuyasha followed closely behind her, and the others behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru lead them to the waterfall that they all knew of. Inuyasha turned his head towards the lake and immediately thought of Kagome. As he watched his older brother, the hanyou almost felt somewhat sorry for him. Now, Sesshoumaru was kneeling by the lake, scooping water into his hands, and splashing it onto his face. The youkai started to mumble to himself.  
  
"Why should I treat him as my equal? That damned hanyou and his stupid human mother came into my life, and father wants me to act like nothing is wrong with them," he muttered to himself. Inuyasha suddenly smelt another demon in the air, and the scent was somewhat familiar. Sesshoumaru must have smelt it too, for he whirled around and stared into the darkness.  
  
"Where are you?! Show yourself," the youkai shouted out. Suddenly, a demon woman stepped from the shadows. Sesshoumaru and the group's eyes widened, for it was the young youkai's mother. She stepped towards him.  
  
"You did not even recognize my scent," she almost whispered. Sesshoumaru stood there, staring at her in shock. Then, he quickly turned, trying to hide his tears from her.  
  
"Why did you leave? And for one thing, why are you here," he asked her. She smiled, but unlike the smile that they saw before, it now seemed more sinister, not warm.  
  
"I wasn't able to show myself because I was disgraced. I've been watching you though. I know what they've been doing to you," she told him. He stood there, shaking a little from her presence. She continued.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I cannot stay here for long. But, I am going to stay with you," she said. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean," he questioned. Her demeanor was different, and her aura somewhat made him grow cold inside. She knelt by him and pointed up. He obeyed, looking into the stars, confused.  
  
"See these stars? They represent human life. Humans are inferior to demons, but your father cannot understand that. However, I will make you understand," she stated. Her son looked at her, confused. She then took out her pendant and held it up to his face.  
  
"The moon is a representation of demon strength. See, there are many more stars in the sky, but the moon will always give more light than those stars ever will. That is how it works. Demons will always be stronger, but humans will always overpopulate us. Unless someone is able to stop that," she told her confused son. The pendant started to glow, and Sesshoumaru felt an immense pain in his chest.  
  
"You will be the one to do this for me," she said. The pendant then stopped glowing, and Sesshoumaru's pain was released. He looked at her, who kissed him on his forehead, before returning to the darkness of the forest.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," the youkai prince heard his father calling him. He turned and saw the lord running towards him, followed by Inuyasha and his mother. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the two of them. His father looked at him strangely.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what's on your forehead," his father asked him. Sesshoumaru looked at him confusedly, and then turned to the pond. When he looked in, his reflection showed a blue crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes widened and he thought of his mother.  
  
"She was here wasn't she," Sesshoumaru turned to his father, who looked enraged. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha's mother again, and suddenly felt an urge, an urge to kill her, and this urge would not go away.  
  
"Answer me! Was she here," his father yelled. Sesshoumaru then couldn't control himself anymore, as a voice inside his head became louder and louder. His eyes became an ice blue, and his fangs and claws grew.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.......?" Little Inuyasha and his parents were taken aback by Sesshoumaru's sudden change. The youkai smirked, showing off his new improved fangs. His father's eyes widened, and was unable to stop his son's attack.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU," he called to his elder son, but it was too late. The youkai had jumped over his father and brother, and landed right in front of the human. He then slashed right through her chest, pulled out her heart, and crushed it. Inuyasha watched this painfully, it was exactly how he had killed Kagome.  
  
The transformed youkai turned around, smirking at his father and younger brother. He then started laughing. The two couldn't move. They were in too much shock. Until.......  
  
"MOTHER," the little Inuyasha ran to his mother's dead corpse. Sesshoumaru watched him run by, and lifted his hand right over the little hanyou's head.  
  
"NO," Sesshoumaru was stopped by his father, who tackled him before he could strike the hanyou. The two youkais battled, and the hanyou watched, horrified. He then smelt another demon in the air.  
  
"Maybe it's time for a change in scenery," the voice of Sesshoumaru's mother stated, and then they were all teleported to the castle garden. Inuyasha and his group noticed that now, the pendant was embedded in the large oak tree standing in the middle of the yard.  
  
"What did you do to my son," the inu lord demanded. His former wife laughed evilly.  
  
"I just gave to him what he desired. The power and strength to rid this world of all your precious humans forever," she explained. Sesshoumaru jumped in front of her, as if to protect her. She continued.  
  
"It's not even like you cared anything about him once that human came into your life," she added. Inuyasha then noticed his father pull out a sword. The youkai woman laughed.  
  
"You plan to destroy me with the Tensegia (a/n-please tell me if I spelt it wrong). That pathetic sword can only revive, and you know that as well as I do," she stated. The youkai lord laughed, and she became confused.  
  
"You do not even know the true power of the Tensegia, and yet you mock it," he said, holding the sword in his right hand. He held it up in the air, and it started to glow.  
  
"Yes, it may be a sword of healing, but........when it's true power is unlocked, then it becomes a sword capable of destroying any evil dark spirits, including you," he said. Her eyes widened. Tensegia then became encoded with a white light, and the mighty youkai lord jumped over Sesshoumaru, and slashed through her.  
  
"This......cannot be," she quietly said to herself, as a white light surrounded her. When this happened, Sesshoumaru was freed, and fell unconscious onto the floor. His father ran to him, and did not notice the former queen retreat before she was totally destroyed. Inuyasha watched her leave, and the realized that the pendant was still embedded in the tree, and that is what had kept Sesshoumaru under her control. Then, he realized what they had to do.  
  
"Guys! We have to go back to our time, and destroy that pendant. When we do that, then Sesshoumaru will be freed from his mother's mind control," he told them. Sango then stepped up.  
  
"But Inuyasha, we don't know if that's truly it. I mean, this didn't start happening until........" her eyes widened. Miroku continued.  
  
"Until Sesshoumaru used Tensegia for himself," he said. They all looked at Rin. Each one of them knew of his concern for the human girl, and that he revived her using the sword of healing.  
  
"That means that Sesshoumaru's mother must have cursed Tensegia, and when he used it on a human, that would be when her control over him also returned. Because that would mean that he had started to develop some sort of feelings for humans, which was the last thing that she wanted," Inuyasha said. Then, they were all pulled into the vortex again.  
  
When they came out of the vortex, Inuyasha noticed the staff of time fall from the place where it had been standing. They had found out what they had to do; now it was just a matter of getting it done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: yay! Long chappy!  
  
Inuyasha: not really.  
  
BL: well, longer than my other ones! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: *rolls eyes*  
  
Sesshoumaru: well, please review. 


	12. Freeing the Youkai

BL: hey peoples! I'm back and ready to write! Sorry it took so long! ^_^'''''  
  
Inuyasha: idiot........  
  
BL: *glares at him* like your opinion matters in the world  
  
Inuyasha: XP  
  
BL: XP  
  
Everyone else: -_-'''''  
  
Koga: ya know, they're almost like a married couple, with their bickering all the time.  
  
BL and Inuyasha: *glare at him* WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
BL: *runs up to him and chokes him* TAKE IT BACK!!!!!!!  
  
Koga: *is gasping for breath* okay!  
  
BL: good *releases him* while you're at it, do the disclaimer.  
  
Koga: Bakuralover-2008 doesn't own Inuyasha.  
  
BL: good, now I hope you learned your lesson.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sighs* on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wrath of a Demon  
  
Chapter 12 – Freeing the Youkai  
  
Inuyasha and the group ran quickly towards the abandoned castle. The hanyou could smell Sesshoumaru there, and he looked into the sky. Night did not fall upon them yet, his elder brother should be normal when they got there. So, hopefully they wouldn't have a problem getting this done.  
  
"Guys, Sesshoumaru is at the castle," Inuyasha informed his companions. Rin, who was placed on his back, smiled a little. She had not seen her lord for a while, save the younger versions of him. She wished to talk and travel with him again.  
  
"Rin misses Lord Sesshoumaru very very much," she explained. All she wanted was for them to help him, then she could leave again. Inuyasha and the others knew this. They knew that she had wished to return to Sesshoumaru. He was like a father to her.  
  
"Don't worry Rin. You'll see him again real soon," Inuyasha told her. Her smile widened, and he also smiled. He never did like his brother, but after this whole experience, he may have more respect for him that ever before. Sango and Miroku, who were riding on Kilala's back, also had noticed the slight change in Inuyasha's attitude towards his half-brother. Who knows? Perhaps this was the time for Inuyasha to prove himself, and gain the acceptance of the older youkai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in the backyard of the castle, facing the tree and the pendent. What could it be? It swore that he had seen it before, but he couldn't remember where. What importance did it have? He looked into the sky. Night was approaching, quickly. Sighing, he stood. Then, he recognized a scent, and its presence was getting stronger.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru knew the scent to be his younger brother's, and with him, he smelt the others. When he noticed a particular scent, his eyes went wide.  
  
"Rin....." Why was she with them? He didn't want to hurt her, and feared that he wouldn't be able to control himself, even for her, when he transformed. She was actually supposed to be his first victim. But, she was supposed to be miles away from him, with Jaken. He cursed at his cowardly demon servant. If he had stayed with Rin, then she wouldn't be with Inuyasha; she wouldn't be in danger. He then closed his eyes.  
  
"Please keep her safe....." As he said this, he laid back on the grass. Perhaps if he was asleep, he wouldn't transform for the night. So, he just kept his eyes closed until he drifted off into a nice peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and his companions barged into the castle and into the garden, only to find his brother sleeping across from the tree that held the cursed pendent. Rin jumped off the hanyou's back and ran to Sesshoumaru. She sat next to him, but did nothing else, for she didn't want to awake her lord from his undisturbed sleep.  
  
"Alright let's just get this over with," Inuyasha said as he removed Tetsusaiga from its sheath, and it transformed. He was about to jump and strike the pendent when Miroku put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha. You don't think that perhaps we're overlooking something. This seems too easy." Inuyasha turned to face him. He did make a good point, but what else could they do? It was the pendent that they had to destroy, there was no other source.  
  
"Miroku, perhaps you're right, but we can't turn back now, we know what we have to destroy. Easy or not, that it the cause of this, the basis of this entire thing," he explained. Miroku then removed his hand from the hanyou's shoulder. Inuyasha then jumped up and slashed at the pendent.  
  
"What the hell!?" He was thrown back by a blinding light right when he struck. The pendent remained unharmed, but more energy started to emanate from it, and Sesshoumaru was awoken when he felt a sharp pain in his heart.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! Are you okay," Rin asked the youkai, who didn't really hear her. All he heard was that voice inside his head. His vision was blurry, and he could not even remember where he was anymore. The voice and the pain got stronger and stronger. Rin watched him, trying her best to let her voice be heard, but to no avail.  
  
"Rin! Come here!" She turned around when she heard Sango calling her name. Rin stood and ran to her, just as she ordered. Sango did not wish for anything to happen to the young girl, and wanted to keep her away from Sesshoumaru for now.  
  
Inuyasha was desperately trying to figure out why it hadn't worked. He stood there, watching as his brother tried his hardest to keep himself from transforming, but to no avail. Once the sun had finished setting, Sesshoumaru's eyes changed color. Inuyasha had images flashing throughout his mind, when he saw the answer. The memory was when his father had defeated Sesshoumaru's mother before. It was so clear to him now.  
  
"Tensegia....." He looked right at the sword that Sesshoumaru held in its sheath next to the Toukijin. That was it. He had to destroy the pendent with the true power of the Tensegia. But, how could he unleash its true power. Even so, how would he be able to get his hands on it, since Sesshoumaru, who was almost fully transformed, still wielded it?  
  
"So, Inuyasha, you've finally figured it out." Inuyasha turned his head towards Sesshoumaru, who stood there, chuckling. "Well it doesn't matter, because you won't even be able to get your hands on the Tensegia, let alone unleash its ultimate power." Inuyasha then pointed the Tetsusaiga at his elder brother, and smirked arrogantly.  
  
"Let's just see about that Sesshoumaru," he said, however, inside, he truly was not so sure. Sesshoumaru then charged at Inuyasha at full force. Inuyasha jumped into the air just in time to avoid Sesshoumaru's strike, who then jumped up after him, grabbing his leg and throwing him into the castle wall.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's voice rang through the air as her weapon smacked right into Sesshoumaru before he was able to strike Inuyasha again. The hanyou then charged at the youkai, who was still trying to fend off the Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha set his sights on the Wind Scar, which he was able to see clearly. Just as the weapon returned to Sango, Inuyasha slashed through the Wind Scar and Sesshoumaru, who was thrown back into the other side of the garden.  
  
Inuyasha waited there for any response from the youkai, and was shocked when Sesshoumaru stood, laughing insanely. He seemed untouched. The hanyou just stood there, his determination and hopes crushed. How could he defeat an enemy who was invincible? He fell to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha. Don't give up!" He heard the voice of Kagome in his head, and could see her face in his mind. Gaining more confidence, he stood again. He would defeat this, for Kagome.  
  
"I'm not done yet Sesshoumaru," he shouted, and Sesshoumaru charged at him again. He knew what he had to do. Just as Sesshoumaru ran towards him, he quickly moved to the side and grabbed Sesshoumaru's sash (a/n – ya know, that yellow thing that's around his waste, that) and tore it off, and Tensegia fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, but he quickly turned around and slashed at Inuyasha before the hanyou could pick it up. He then grabbed Inuyasha's hair and threw him into the castle, and followed, leaving the Tensegia where it lay.  
  
Rin watched as Inuyasha and he lord fought savagely, and she then took a look at the sword. Perhaps she could help too. The girl couldn't stand to see this anymore, and wanted no more than the old Sesshoumaru back. She ran into the battlefield, and picked up the Tensegia.  
  
"Rin!" Sango and Miroku ran after her, but were then stopped when a blinding light flashed before them. The pendent was glowing brightly, but Rin unsheathed the sword and continued walking towards it. Sesshoumaru noticed this, and panicked. How could a small human girl wield the Tensegia? He sensed strong energy coming from her and the sword.  
  
"It's can't be. It's impossible," he shouted furiously as he left Inuyasha and charged at Rin. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he got up, and charged after Sesshoumaru, though much slower then before.  
  
"I'm not going to make it," he whispered as Sesshoumaru got closer and closer to the human girl. He held his claws up to slash at her, when she held up the Tensegia. It threw Sesshoumaru back with an immense force, and he was left there confused and angered.  
  
"As long as the true Lord Sesshoumaru still lives, then his sword will protect Rin," she shouted. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it. There was no way this human would be able to wield the Tensegia, or was there?  
  
Rin held up the Tensegia to the pendent. The sword started to glow, and became encoded in a blinding white light, just like it had when they saw it in the past. All of their eyes widened. They all knew what this was.  
  
"No, its impossible......" Sesshoumaru whispered to himself. He couldn't believe that this young girl was able to unleash the true power of Tensegia. However, Inuyasha knew perhaps why she was capable of accomplishing this. It was because of Sesshoumaru's love for the human, the only human that he ever did have feelings for. She may have been a human, but Inuyasha could tell that even for a small girl, her power was incredible.  
  
"For Lord Sesshoumaru," she screamed as she slashed the Tensegia through the pendent, which glowed fiercely. A ray of light then came down from the bright moon, and hit Sesshoumaru, who screamed. The pendent shattered, and the youkai's eyes went from blue to gold. Inuyasha could see the spirit of Sesshoumaru's mother fading away from existence, until she was entirely gone. The light then closed, and Sesshoumaru fell to the floor, unconscious. Rin dropped the Tensegia, and ran towards him.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha and the others also ran towards the fallen dog demon. Inuyasha looked at his brother. He was sleeping so peacefully, and by looking at him, one would think that this had never happened. He knelt down and looked at Rin. If it wasn't for her, then they would probably all be dead.  
  
"Rin....thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: well, there you have it! They finally broke the curse and freed Sesshoumaru from his mother's mind control. YAYNESS!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I think you made Rin too 'warrior-like'.  
  
BL: So? I like her as a warrior! XP  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sighs*  
  
BL: well, the next chapter will be the last. I hope that everyone reviews to me! Tell me how it was! *waves* 


	13. Both a Brother and a Father

BL: hey everyone! Okay this is the last chappie of the fic, and right now, I'm gonna put up some responses to the people who reviewed to my last chapter with some questions and stuffs:  
  
Yume-kitsune: This chapter is pretty much the aftermath, unless I write a sequel to this, which is a 50/50 chance.  
  
Jarjayes: Okay, thanks for the info, I had no idea Miroku's wind tunnel was called the Kaazana, and yes, I realized that I spelled Tenseiga wrong. -_- '''. And about Kilala, I know that her real name was Kirara, but I just felt like using Kilala, for reasons even unknown to me! ^_^ Oh, and yes, I will allow you to put this on your webpage, I'm glad you like it so much!! ^___^ It makes me happy.  
  
Luvsdogz: I did realize that I made Rin like that......I LIKE HER THAT WAY!! __ Oh, and I spelt Hiraikotsu right, I checked. So, you spelt it wrong......NOT ME! HAHA! I WIN!!  
  
BL: okay, well there are the responses. I am thinking of an idea for a sequel, but it's very vain right now, if you peoples really want me too, then I'll write a sequel.  
  
Inuyasha crew: *praying* vote no, vote no  
  
YuGiOh and Final Fantasy Crew: *also praying* vote yes, vote yes  
  
BL: See? If you can't decide, then you can put it like this......should I stay with the Inuyasha guys for a while longer? Or go to the YuGiOh and Final Fantasy guys? You choose!! ^__^ Sequel or no?  
  
Sesshoumaru: now, without further ado, let the last chapter commence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wrath of a Demon  
  
Chapter 13 – Both a Brother and a Father  
  
After they had won the battle, Inuyasha and his comrades brought the unconscious Sesshoumaru to Kaede for healing. It was known that demons would heal effectively on their own, but they all knew that Sesshoumaru took a lot of damage, one even a demon of his capabilities and strength should not absorb in one fight.  
  
It was around four days later, and Sesshoumaru was still in a coma. Rin had not left his side at all during these four days; she slept, drank, and ate, right next to him. Inuyasha knew that his brother was showing signs of recovery, but when he would awaken, he did not know.  
  
That day, Rin finally stepped out of the hut, and went over to the tree that Inuyasha was sitting upon. The hanyou did not hear or see the human girl climb it until she was sitting right next to him. Her face was solemn, for she worried for her lord's condition.  
  
"Did Rin hurt Lord Sesshoumaru very badly?" The hanyou turned to the girl as she asked him this. She looked towards the hut and sighed.  
  
"Rin did not mean to hurt Lord Sesshoumaru, she was only trying to help," she stated quietly. Inuyasha looked towards the ground.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's gonna be all right, don't worry. If I know my brother, then he'll definitely wake up." Was that true though? Was Sesshoumaru ever going to wake from his lifeless state? Inuyasha shook those thought violently out of his head. Of course he was going to awaken, it WAS Sesshoumaru after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Inuyasha saw his brother awaken from his slumber and step outside. The hanyou was still sitting up in the tree. It was only the early evening; the stars were just showing themselves. Sesshoumaru stared up at them.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha," he said, startling the hanyou, who jumped down from the tree. He walked over to Sesshoumaru, who did not move a muscle.  
  
"Finally woke up, have you?" Inuyasha smirked. He loved to put on this arrogant attitude towards the elder youkai. Much to his surprise, Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"Why wouldn't I," he challenged the hanyou, who also laughed. Inuyasha never understood the impact that these past events would have on their relationship as brothers. Sesshoumaru looked towards the ground.  
  
"Who was it that said a brother is a lifelong friend?" Inuyasha turned to the youkai, confused.  
  
"My mother told me that," he answered quietly. Sesshoumaru turned to him and took Inuyasha's right hand into his own.  
  
"She was right," he replied. Just then, Inuyasha saw a light flash from underneath Sesshoumaru's hand and on top of his own. When Sesshoumaru removed his hand from Inuyasha's, the hanyou's hand now had an imprint on it. A crescent moon with a star next to it.  
  
"You've finally gained my acceptance, little brother," Sesshoumaru told him, before turning, and heading into the darkness of the forest.  
  
Those words that he said, echoed throughout Inuyasha's mind the rest of the night, and he never wanted them to fade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on, in that same night, Rin also woke up to see that Sesshoumaru's bed was empty. She scrambled to her feet and ran outside. It was still dark. The stars were still shining in the sky. Walking around in the forest, she soon found her lord sitting beneath a tree, staring into the sky, at the stars.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She yelled his name happily and ran to him. He turned his head towards her and smiled. He was so glad that Rin was safe. The events of what happened that night was a blur to him, but something told him that it was the small human girl who had saved them all.  
  
She jumped on top of him, embracing him in almost a death-grip hug, her face buried in his chest. Sesshoumaru smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around the girl, as if he didn't ever wish to let go. He heard her sobs and grew concerned.  
  
"Rin, what's wrong?" The girl had sparkling tears flowing down her face, and her grip upon the demon seemed to get tighter.  
  
"Rin was so worried that Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't wake up, and that Rin would never be able to see him again," she explained through sobs. Sesshoumaru then realized how important she was to him. He would have killed himself if he did anything to hurt the poor girl's life or spirits. He picked her up and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Of course I would wake, especially knowing that you would be the first person that I would see." Her eyes lit up, and she smiled. Sesshoumaru then pointed his finger upwards.  
  
"Look up." And as she did, she saw the brightest star in the sky, the North Star (a/n – I just learned today that the North Star is not the brightest, but let's put aside the astronomy facts and pretend that it is ^_~). Rin looked at the youkai with a confused look.  
  
"That star must belong to you, because it is said that star is the one that brings people home, and never fades. That is how you are; you never fade, especially in me." He said while staring into the midnight blue sky, at that star. She looked at him and smiled. Resting her head upon his shoulder, she said a few words that would remain in Sesshoumaru's head forever, before she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"I love you Papa......."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BL: what a kawaii ending! ^__^ Now, Rin has a daddy, and Inuyasha's got a brother!  
  
Rin: YAY! *hugs Sesshoumaru*  
  
BL: well, there was the last chappie. I hope everyone liked, and please review. Oh, and vote on whether or not a sequel should be written. If so, I'll have to think long and hard, so don't expect it anytime soon.  
  
Everyone: *waves* REVIEW!  
  
BL: Hope I made everyone happy!! ^__^ 


End file.
